playschoolfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Play School: Knock and Hit
Play School: Knock and Hit is a roleplay, action, adventure, platformer, shooter and epic game. It is a upcoming game on Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS for Australia only. This article is not finished and not complete and will be updated anymore (All characters who belongs to ABC except Johnny Knoxville, Michael Jackson and the others who was in another company). Gameplay *System: Wii and 3DS *Players: 1 to 4 *Rating: G *Wi-Fi: No *Controls: Wii remote by itself, classic controller, or the Wii remote with nunchuck Controls 'Player's Moves' Is a kind of controls every character. In Wii, you can use classic controller and you cannot see the words in Player's or Partner's moves. 'Partner's Moves' Story Story Begins A player wakes up and they gets breakfast, the toys came to visit the player and they destroyed the Ink Castle by a minon. When Little Ted is getting berries, they ran away. The player ask Pauline McLeod who was all the toys disappear and they have to join the team. The player is looking Little Ted in Greens City and finally they have joined. Another Story NES Bowser steal all the Pearl weapons (except starter Pearl weapons), but the player can see 8-bit things and the toys (except Little Ted) disappear and they must to join by ask the NES person. More to come... Story Finale Evil George Spartels and Evil Australian Notes was coming to the space, the player and all of the partners was scared of you to battle and defeat two bosses, when they got defeat, they came back to normal. The Heroes arrive at the Little Ted's Town, Big Ted and Little Ted are seen playing Pokemon cards. The player was so glad to defeat Robot George Spartels and Evil Australian Notes. Finally, the Ink Castle was back to normal, and the others are back to normal too, finally the player, toys, presenters (turned Battle Cards into humans) and the others are ready to eat. Modes *Story **Missons and Levels **Views **Campaign *Multiplayer (up to 4 players) **Minigames **Free Play **Matching Attack *Vault **Trophy **Stickers **Album **Character Profiles **Concept Arts **Artworks **Renders **Box Arts **Voice Clips **Cutscenes **Deleted Scenes *Builder **Level Builder **Player Builder **Item Builer **Weapon Builder **Enemy Builder *Achievement Board (rankings are A, B, C, D and E) *Shop *PlayGarden *Options **Music **Sound **Brightness **Controls **Language **Erase Data Characters There are list of all the casts and characters Playable These characters are playable. The non-partner is Player the only playable character of their own gameplay, then they use a new one called Shiny Player. The other non-partner is Friendly Bee and Lucky Bear, the another only playable character of their own gameplay too. This is the other playable characters called "Partners", they use attacks (for Freedom Partners) and weapons (for Non-Freedom Partners). Player Look at: Play School: Knock and Hit/Player Partners Look at: Play School: Knock and Hit/List of Partners Other *Friendly Bee (only in Matching Attack) *Lucky Bear (from PlayGarden) *Shiny Player (player only) (only in Final Story) *Pure Angels (non-freedom and freedom partners only) (only in Final Story) Non-Playable These characters does not be playable, they can be a helper, shopkeeper or anything. Helpers *Presenters (over 10 or more) (as Battle Cards) *Pauline McLeod *The Kids (over 100 or more) *Professor Buchanan *Professor Buchanan's Assistant *Grandma Sakma *Mun Sakma *Tessy Sakma *Spike Sakma *Dad Sakma *Grandpa Sakma *Cindy *Hazel the Cow *Cindy's Parents (over 10) *Cindy's Pet *Little Ted's Friends (over 5) *Humans * Shopkeepers *Nanny the Grandma *Pissy the Grandpa *King Buchanan *Queen Buchanan *Nyan Cat * Distress *Johnny Knoxville (kicked out by the minons) (appears in Jackass series) *Michael Jackson (kicked out by Robot Ted) (appears in Michael Jackson series) *Geoff Hutchison (kicked out by Bowser) (appears in Can We Help? series) * Bosses Main Bosses *Robot George Spartels - The main villan and George Spartels' clone. *Evil Australian Notes (Elizabeth II, Andrew Barton "Banjo" Paterson, Mary Gilmore, Mary Reibey, John Flynn, David Unaipon, Edith Cowan, John Monash, Nellie Melba) - The sub-villan and Robot George Spartels' minons. *Dark Little Ted - Little Ted's clone and Dr. Ted's friend. * Major Bosses *NES Bowser - NES Mario's rival and Bowser's clone. *3 Buffalos - Johnny Knoxville's rival and Jemima's pet. *Bowser - Mario and Peach's rival and Bowser Jr.'s father. *Robot Ted - Little Ted, Big Ted and Maurice's rival and Yoko's friend. * Enemies Bear Enemies *Bears *Teddy Bears *Robot Bears *Undead Bears *Winged-Bears *Bumper Bears *X-Ray Bears *Ball Bears *Spinning Bears *Lava Bears Bug Enemies *Flies *Butterflies *Bees *Beetles Mario Enemies *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Paragoombas *Paratroopas *Hammer Bros. *Chain Chomps *Spikes *Buzzy Beetles *Cheep Cheeps *Piranha Plants *Boos *Pink Boos *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Dry Bones *Shy Guys *Fly Guys Robot Enemies *Mecha Robots *Rainbow Robots *Swordman Robots *Hammer Robots Farm Enemies *Cows *Horses *Chickens *Pigs *Sheeps *Donkeys *Ducks Animal Enemies *Kangaroos *Buffalos *Snakes *Sharks *Birds *Canaries *Cats *Dogs *Bulldogs *Mouses NES Enemies *NES Snakes *NES Goombas *NES Koopa Troopas *NES Flies *NES Marios *NES Luigis *NES Toads Misc. Enemies *Giant Shy Guys *Joker Fuys *X-Ray Duys Levels and Special Levels Look at: Play School: Knock and Hit/Missions and Levels Items and Attacks There are kinds of items and attacks in each game. Objects *Question Block - Like other Mario games, Question Block can hit by a player or a partner to use items. *Brick Block - Like other Mario games, Brick Block can break nothing, coins or anything. *Spring - Like other Sonic games, Spring can jump on platform to platform into places. *Heart Fill - Fill your Health at least once when the health is one or more. *Balloons - Pops out and gives 1 berry or more. *Item Boxes - Like other Mario Kart games, Item Box can break by a player or a partner to gives stickers. *Wooden Crates - Can open the crate and gives 10 rings. *Hourglass - *Legos - *Toys - *Flag Pole - Collections *Coins - *Black Coins - *Rings - *Berries - *Pearls - *Keys - *Stickers - *Red Coins - *Sliver Stars - Story *Chaos Emeralds - *Master Emerald - *Wings Box - Vehicles Look at: List of Vehicles Gadgets & Equipment Gadgets and Equipment can be bought from the shop or by completing specific Achievements and/or Missions. They can be equiped to any Non-Freedom Partner by pressing - or Start and then Equip. It allows the player to execute various moves. Special Attacks Player's Attacks *Punch *Kick *Throw *Dance *Scream *Draw Non-Freedom Partners Attacks See Melee Weapons Freedom Partners Attacks Look at: Play School: Knock and Hit/List of Partners Weapons Each playable character, aside from the player, uses various kinds of weapons, each one with their own unique ability. Weapons can be obtained by the following ways: *Acquired at the start of the game. *Bought from the mode Shop. *Given by locals by completing certain of their missions. *Given automatically at the end of a level, during a cutscene. *Completing specific Achievements. *Finding various components, hidden within playable stages, then assembling them at Weapon Builder Mode. Normal Weapons *Sword *Gun *Hammer *Whip *Wand *Axe *Arrow *Stick *Bomb *Chainsaw *Bat *Missle *Boomerang *Spear Pearl Weapons Pearl Weapons are available to all Non-Freedom Partners. They have the same function. These weapons are also upgraded if they are used quite often. Some of them have to be targeted while others do not. The criteria for acquiring them are listed above in the bullets. Beam Swords Colour of your bean sword are: *Red *Orange *Yellow *Green *Blue *Cyan *Purple *Pink *Teal *Brown Melee Weapons Melee weapons are different for every non-freedom partner and cannot be changed. *Big Ted - Hairy Box *Little Ted - Teddy Bear Gun *Hamble - Doll Arrow *Jemima - Peach Rod *Slush - Mud Gun *Maurice - Dark Wand *Meeka - Toy Phone *Jim - Pillow *Scrap - Bone *Humpty - Spoon-Egg *Diddle - Fiddle *Fergus - Frog Eggs *Sam the Lamb - Wool *Banana - Rainbow Banana Peel *Daisy - Milk Swing *Henny Penny - Eggs *Goosy Lucy - Duckling Attack *Kim - Boy's Whip *Lisa - Girl's Whip *Darcy - Carrot Gun *Henry - Blue Cheese *Henrietta - Pink Cheese *Troy - Laptop *Tony - Teddy Bear Flag *Owl - Bird Cage *Tippy - Wooden Duck Stick Battle Cards NOTE: The bold word means newcomer. They use a character to attack these moves are: *Simon Burke *Sofya Gollan *Karen Pang *Justine Clarke *Jay Laga'aia *Andrew McFarlane *Rhys Muldoon *Leah Vandenberg *Teo Gebert *Matt Passmore *Christine Anu *Alex Papps *Georgie Parker *Brooke Satchwell *Hugh Sheridan *Essie Davis *Jolene Anderson *Abi Tucker *Luke Carroll *Emma Palmer *Rachael Coopes *Jonny Pasvolsky *Joshua Raymond *Colin Buchanan *Glenn Butcher *Benita Collings *Merridy Eastman *Trisha Goddard *John Hamblin *Noni Hazlehurst *Deborah Mailman *David James *Angela Moore *Philip Quast *Alister Smart *George Spartels *Don Spencer *Monica Trapaga *Lorraine Bayly *Penny Biggins *Liz Burch *Sarah Chadwick *Liddy Clark *Robert Herne *Ling-Hsueh Tang *Ayla Wilton *Ruth Cracknell *Dianne Dorgan *Kerry Francis *Barbara Frawley *Colin Friels *Anne Haddy *Anna Outridge *Joy Hopwood *Rosemary Milne *Elaine Hudson *Darlene Johnson *Patsy King *Jan Kingsbury *Carlton Lamb *Jennifer Ludlum *Donald McDonald *David McCubbin *Tara Morice *Tom Oliver *Nicholas Opolski *Nehama Patkin *Mark Owen Taylor *Jamie Oxenbould *Dasi Ruz *Jeremy Scrivener *John Jarratt *Ken Shorter *Peter Sumner *James Valentine *John Waters *David Whitney *'Robyn Archer' *'Franciscus Henri' Shop Buy for Coins, Black Coins, Rings and/or Berries. Pearl Weapons Gadgets & Equipment PlayGarden This garden has a pet named Lucky Bears, each thing has things. 'Animals' This time, the Animals are not found in the levels. Instead, they are given in the end of the level as a reward based on the player's Score. *'Speed:' Increases the speed - Cheetah, Rabbit, Horse, Kangaroo *'Power: '''Increases the strength - Gorilla, Elephant, Bear, Hippo *'Fly: Upgrades the flight - Parrot, Peacock, Eagle, Toucan *'''Stamina: Increases the stamina - Bee, Cat, Dog, Buffalo *'Intelligence: '''Makes yours smarter - Bat, Owl, Mouse, Wolf *'Climb: Upgrades the ability to climb - Raccoon, Koala, Panda, Monkey *'''Dig: Upgrades the ability to dig - Mole, Echidna, Porcupine, Skunk *'Swim: '''Makes you swim better and faster - Seal, Penguin, Beaver, Fish *'Mythical: Just for show... - Griffin, Phoenix, Unicorn, Minotaur *'Courage: '''Makes you brave - Rooster, Lion, Dog, Butterfly 'Items They can be bought in the Shop with Coins, Black Coins, Rings or Berries. Coins, Black Coins, Rings or Berries are found in action stages so try to collect as many as you can. Constructional Items: ''' *Tree Seeds *River Water *Grass *Rocks *Paint *Flowers *Fountain *Watterfall *Lights '''Foods *Mango *Coconut *Strawberry *Passion Fruit *Durian *Rambutan *Ananas *Plum *Banana *Orange *Apple *Grape *Cherry *Watermelon *Hero Fruit *Dark Fruit *Pear *Peach *Blueberry *Pineapple *Tomato *Lettuce *Leek *Lemon *Cake *Ice Cream *Chocolate Bar *Milk *Marshmallow *Bubble Gum Toys *Craddle *TV *Rocking Horse *Carpet *Radio *Balloon *Life Vest *Drum *Doll House *Crayons *Action Figure *Pillows *Christmas Tree *Rubber Duck *Lamp *Slide *Giant Teddy Bear *Jack-in-the-Box *Book *Swing *Umbrella *Headphones Eggs The Eggs can be bought in the Shop. There are 3 defeault in each garden. *White/(Shiny) Egg *Red/(Shiny) Egg *Blue/(Shiny) Egg *Yellow/(Shiny) Egg *Purple/(Shiny) Egg *Pink/(Shiny) Egg *Sky Blue/(Shiny) Egg *Green/(Shiny) Egg *Orange/(Shiny) Egg *Black/(Shiny) Egg *Grey/(Shiny) Egg *Lime/(Shiny) Egg *Violet/(Shiny) Egg *Furry Blue Egg *Furry Black Egg *Furry Red Egg *Furry White Egg *Golden Egg *Silver Egg *Bronze Egg Lucky Races One of the main reasons the player raises his/her Lucky Bear is so that he can race them. The Chao races have the same function and purpose in the game. The only diference is the course design. There are 10 levels of races. *Level 1: Fire Race *Level 2: Water Race *Level 3: Ice Race *Level 4: Storm Race *Level 5: Myth Race *Level 6: Leaf Race *Level 7: Sand Race *Level 8: Mud Race *Level 9: Flower Race *Level 10: Death Race *Angel Level: Hero Race *Devil Level: Dark Race Change Perspective To change the perspective, choose the RPG mode for battle or shooter or just the adventure mode for not battle. Music Main *Title Screen *Opening *Ending *Battle (for RPG mode) *Victory *Defeat *Talk Level Unlockable Content ﻿This is a list on unlockable content in the game and how it can be unlocked. Levels *NES Land - Visit Pauline McLeod. *Jemima's Farm - Completing NES Land. *Mushroom Kingdom - Completing Jemima's Farm. *Teddy Bear Caves - Completing Mushroom Kingdom. *Cat's Bumpty Land - Completing Teddy Bear Caves. *Konga Jungle - Completing Cat's Bumpty Land. * Special Levels *Michael Jackson's Stage - Save Michael Jackson. *Nyan Cat Land - Defeat 3 Cats in Cat's Bumpty Land. * Characters *Big Ted - Find Big Ted in NES Land. *Little Ted - Find Little Ted in Greens City. *Hamble - *Jemima - Find Jemima in Jemima's Farm. *Slush *Maurice *Meeka *Jim *Scrap *Humpty - Find Humpty in Mushroom Kingdom. *Diddle *Fergus *Sam the Lamb *Banana *Daisy *Henny Penny *Goosy Lucy *Kim *Lisa *Darcy *Henry *Henrietta *Troy *Tony *Owl *Tippy *Dr. Ted *Mr. Ted *Princess Salvia *Bumper Dumper *Baka Pitch *B1 *B2 *Amy *Lulu *Morgan *Copassion Buchanan *Team PayPay *Silly Clown *Came School Presenters - Buy TV and then find Came School Presenters in PlayGarden mode. *Woody the Wood - Buy Tree Seeds and then find Woody the Wood in PlayGarden mode. Bonus Movies *Woody is the Wood - Woody is a wood has to dance with Silly Clown and the others all over the place. Unlocked by must to unlocked Woody the Wood. *It's Play School Live - The live is ready to sing the Play School song by all the presenters. Unlocked by must to buy Lamp. * Deleted Scenes There are various deleted scenes which did not make it in the final version of the game. However, the player can unlock them all and view them in the Vault. Deleted Scenes can be unlocked by completing Minigame Mode with specific characters or getting A Rankings in levels. Concept Arts By getting an A rank in a specific level or Boss, the player can unlock some concept arts about that level or Boss. Trivia *When the Heroes arrive at the Little Ted's Town, Big Ted and Little Ted are seen playing Pokemon cards. *The weapon upgrades Super, Secret and Ultimate are references to the card rarety in the game Yu-Gi-Oh!. *These weapons are the only are not Play School, they appears sush as Fire Emblem, Pretty Cure or anything. *The casts are the only one as a non-playable character, but presenters has a Battle Cards characters. * Gallery Knock and Hit Poster.JPG|A poster Snake in Knock and Hit.JPG|3 NES Snakes Poll Do you like the game so far? Yes No I have no option. Category:Games Category:Play School: Knock and Hit